Meant To Be Lonely
by Chasingtheimpossible
Summary: This is a one shot inspired by The Fighter, by The Fray. It's got Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Fred, and Tonks/Lupin. It revolves around three relationships throughout the Battle for Hogwarts. Be warned, it's just a bit depressing. Please read and review!


_**So, I was listening to Fighter, by The Fray, and I suddenly had an overwhelming urge to write a depressing one shot. And whaddya know, here it is! Bits in bold are the lyrics to The Fighter. If you haven't heard the song, listen to it, cuz it's amazing :) The first part of this is Ginny/Harry, the second is Hermione/Fred, and the third is Tonks/Lupin. Please review, and no flames please! Constructive criticism, yes, but flames, no. Without further ado, read on, and hopefully enjoy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Fray. Kk? **_

**The lover held her love  
>She begged him not to go<br>The fighter wrapped his gloves  
>The fighter said I know, I know, I know<br>Just this one last time  
>I swear you'll still be mine<br>But he can't promise much  
>He goes for one last touch<strong>

******Maybe we were meant to be lonely****  
><strong>**Maybe we were meant to be on our own****  
><strong>**Loneliness has always been with me****  
><strong>**But maybe we don't have to be all alone**

They both knew that together forever was not necessarily going to be an option for them. Every time he left, they knew that there was a chance that he wouldn't come back, and that this goodbye could be the last.

He left her so many times towards the end. At the end of the school year, at the wedding, and in the battle. She had always prided herself on her strength, but it appeared that all it took was for him to go, and she would be left crumpled on the floor, all traces of strength having left her.

'Stay here' they told her, but she was never one to shy away from a fight. If he was going to fight, she was going to fight alongside him, and she was going to save him. Just because together forever seemed unlikely, it didn't mean that she was going to give up before the fight had even begun. If their last goodbye were to be their last, let it be because they would never let each other be apart again.

**The fighter goes inside****  
><strong>**The doubt is creeping in****  
><strong>**He swings with all his might****  
><strong>**At all that might have been****  
><strong>**And she's in love with him****  
><strong>**But lovers don't always win****  
><strong>**He never even saw the swing****  
><strong>**She calls out his name******

**What breaks your bones****  
><strong>**Is not the load you're carrying****  
><strong>**What breaks you down****  
><strong>**Is all in how you carry**

If there was one word that was consistently used to describe Hermione Granger, it was smart. Because she was smart, she knew that there was no way that a part of her could be splitting off every time he went, but somehow, with every goodbye, she felt a little less whole. And the worst part was that he didn't even know.

She had never even considered that he wouldn't make it back from the fight that they had all been thrown into. The idea was inconceivable, laughable, a sick joke, yet there she was, standing with her best friends, watching as the man she was irrevocably in love with fell.

A scream ripped through the air, but it didn't come from her lips. All she could do was watch and cry, praying that it was just a dream, and that that moment hadn't brought to an end all that might have been. An arm wrapped around her, and she turned into it, finding comfort from the brother of the man that they had all loved.

**The lover held her love  
>She begged him not to go<br>She unwrapped his gloves  
>The lover said I know, I know, I know<br>Kissed his trembling lips  
>She touched fingertips<br>But somehow they both know  
>He's not coming home<strong>

**Loneliness has always been with me  
>Maybe we were meant to be on our own<br>But I got to try or it will destroy me  
>Cause maybe we don't have to be all alone <strong>

She knew she had to stay behind, to stay safe for their child, so that he would never know the pain of being alone, but she couldn't, not while Lupin was in danger. The second she was given the chance to go, she took it, and she arrived just in time to see him fall. His eyes had never looked at her with anything but love, but this time, all they were was empty.

With a scream, she charged into battle, unthinking and uncaring. Her world ended the second his life did, and all she knew was that she wanted two things. Revenge, and to be with him. Nothing else mattered.

The end of the fight found them lying together, carelessly intertwined, looking as if they could be sleeping. Inseparable even in death.


End file.
